When Darkness Rises
by unicorn-writer
Summary: Harry was abused but know he lives with his godfather and his mate. What will the Chosen do when he starts to gain his health? What if Severus decides to join in the fun? (Dark creature Harry. Ginny, Ron, Dumbledore bashing. Parings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, most of the usual. First fic, don't judge)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling does. I will try to update as much as possible. Please give me feedback. I shall add more detail in the next chapter hopefully. Yes, my language is colorful and there will be obsene gestures. Also do not steal my thoughts, thank you.**

Ever since he was placed on the Dursley's doorstep. Harry Potter has not known love. The small boy knows pain, though. As far back as he remembers, he has been hit, whipped, beaten and starved. At the age of five he could cook well and clean too. He went to a normal school before he went to Hogwarts. After the age of eleven, every year he would look a little healthier going home. But every year going back to school, he looking sickly again. Harry never talked of his problems, only listed to others. He passed his classes just as silently.

Hearing people come up the stairs, Harry quickly stands. Five locks were unlocked. 'Damn bastards' could be heard in a deep voice as the door opens. A wand tip illuminates the otherwise dark room. It also shows Harry moving forward to hug Sirius Black and Remus.

"Hey pup. We missed you." Remus said as he hugged Harry. "Come on let's go before they return. Oh and were is your stuff?" Sirius asked concerned. Harry answered quickly, "the cupboard under the stairs."

"The three men quickly move downstairs and Remy unlocks the door. Siri shrinks Harry's trunk and puts it in his pocket. 'Let's go'. Was all that was said. They move outside and apparate together. They land in the living are of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Come pup. We know you are hungry. Kreacher! Prepare some light food for Harry!" Kreacher popped in, took the order, and popped out again. They start moving down to the dining room. "We are sorry that we couldn't get to you before. Headmaster Dumbdore kept us from you. He kept on saying you were fine in that house. We knew better. I am guessing you didn't get our letters?"

Harry just shook his head and frowned. He walked silently with his godfather and his mate. Soon, they reached the dining room and took a seat by the fire. The fire blazed high in the hearth and warmed Harry's bones.

"You will be better soon," Siri said as the house elf brought in some food and three cups of tea on a large try. "Eat, my boy," Remy said softly. The small boy ate slowly, but steadily.

The mates watched their pup eat. They shoot concerned looks at each other. They knew that the headmaster was not that good of a man but damn. The boy trusted him. A lot of people do. After a little bit, Harry finished his food and looked up. Softly, he asked, "can I sleep with you?"

They couldn't resist. He looked so tired and scared. Nodding, they get up and walk with Harry to their master bedroom decorated in Gryffindor colors. Striping down to boxers, they crawl in bed with Harry in the middle. Soon they are asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. Caution: colorful language.**

_Chapter 2: Adjusting_

The next morning Harry wakes early, and goes down to the kitchen. He looks around the kitchen while upstairs... Remy pats the bed beside him and meets Siri's moving hand. They snap up and look around wildly. "Harry!" They both shout and run downstairs. Smelling bacon, they run into the kitchen.

"What the hell Harry! You scared us!" The boy flinches back whimpering. "Oh no don't be scared." Siri goes to rush to Harry but his mate pulls him back. "But.." Siri was cut off.

"You will scare him more if you rush to him," Remy chided softly. He move slowly to the teen. "Shh. You are ok." Harry watches him with sad eyes. Then jumps into Remy's arms. Siri notices the light in the boy's eyes and slowly moves forward. He turns off the stove as he moves. Soon they are both holding their pup as he cries softly.

Throughout the day Harry is caught trying to clean or in either of the men's arms. Around two that afternoon, he fell asleep in Siri's arms. He and his mate started talking softly.

"He is a submissive, Remy. What are we going to do? He also is malnourished, scarred, cut, bruised, and scared. Nonetheless, he didn't know what love is until now." Sirius was fighting to keep his voice low. The werewolf replied quietly, "all we can do is love him. Treat him kindly and let him know that he will be harmed no more."

"What about that prophecy and Dumbledore? Harry is his weapon. He just won't let him go!" The grim forced himself to say it softly. Remy shook his head. They both snapped their heads to the fire as Snape stepped out of the fireplace.

"Evening. I see you have Mr. Potter." Severus stepped to Remus and pulled a few vials from his cloak. "Here are potions for the boy. Calming Drought and a nutrient potion. The other is to get his body to start healing. Its mixed with a sleeping potion so give it to him tonight. Mix the nutrient potion in his food." The potions master moved to the fireplace. "I will return in a few hours," and the professor was gone in a flash of green fire.

"I am glad he came through," Remus said as he stuck the vials in his pocket. "Do you think he knows?" Siri shakes his head in response. Harry wakes up and screams softly before remembering were he is at. He hugs his godfather.

"Harry. We want you to know that you are safe here. No one can or will hurt you. You don't have to clean or cook. We have Kreacher for that." The black haired teen nodded. "Don't ever hide from us in. Any form. Tell us what you think and what you want."

Harry thinks for a second and then starts talking. "I want to stay here. If I have to go back to those damned people, I'll commit murder. I won't fulfill that prophecy. Those fucking hypocrites can fight there own battles. And no way in hell am I letting Dumbfuck control my life anymore." The raging teen takes a few deep breathes. "I don't care what people think anymore. I'm almost 16. They can kiss my tiny ass."

The two men sit quiet for a moment then clap. "We love you Harry," they said together. Remy takes over, "Come on. We are going to decorate your room." He pulls Siri off the couch and grabs the black haired teen too. The three run up to the second largest room in the house. "Alright Harry, tell us how you want it." Remy and his mate ready their wands.

As soon as their pup started talking, they casted spells. "I want a bigger room. A large round bed big enough for three normal sized people. The walls have to be silver. The sheets are black silk and the comforter dark emerald green. The floor is lush green carpet. Oh and a soft window seat. I want lots of soft black pillows. Ooo and books. Lots of books. A big walk in closet too. Full of clothes that fit me and my style." He stops and admires the work of his guardians. "I love it." The mates high five and the boy turns to them. "Thank you so much," the hug for a few moments.

Siri moves away and smiles. "Enjoy your room, pup. Me and Remy are going to have a chat." Harry nods and grabs a book. He curls up on his bed and they leave.

They move down to the living room. "I fix one earlier statement. Harry is a dark submissive. A powerful one too." Sirius rubs his face. Remus is quick to reply, "He is not a carrier I'm sure. Also when are our guests going to arrive? Its close to..." He was cut off as green fire flashes and then disappears to reveal Snape and Draco.

"Had the boy at yet? No. Well that potion loses power the longer it sits." Severus looked around. "Were is he?" Sirius just points up "I see. Draco! What is wrong with you?" Draco was sniffing the air and a shudder went through him. His gray eyes seem to glow. "Oh no," Snape mumbles and hides his face in a hand.

Remus has stepped in front of Sirius. "What is wrong?"

The potions professor looks at Remus. "Mr. Malfoy has recently came into his dark veela inheritance. He just found his mate."

"Hey Remy! I'm hungry." Is heard before the person is seen. Harry comes into view, shirtless with low riding darkwash jeans on. Severus has a struggling Malfoy in a head lock. "Good evening Mr. Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: no I do not own Harry Potter. Also, don't judge. I'm young. And I will not update that quick probably ever again. If I do the chapter is most likely short.**

_Chapter 3: New Truth_

Harry is shocked and stumbles a bit. Falling on his ass, he stares at Draco. "How have I not seen this before?" He mumbles and Draco growls low in his throat. Quickly, Snape starts muttering in his ear while Siri goes and picks up his pup. Draco slumps to his knees while still looking at Harry. The black haired teen hugs his grandfather while looking back at the blonde.

"Harry, can-can I hug you?" Draco stutters a bit on his question. After nodding the younger steps to his new found mate. Draco buries his nose in Harry's neck and sniffs.

Harry didn't know why but something felt right. Like he should be held by his rival. Like this was destined to happen. Slowly he put his arms around the blonde. He buries his face in the long blonde hair and sighs.

The three men watch this happening with strange looks on their faces. They slowly move to the corner of the room and cast a silencing charm. "He is your child, Severus. I am telling you this because Harry is a dark submissive. We need to know why Dumblefuck wants him so much." Sirius didn't waist no time telling him. "He has been asking us if we knew anything about the Potter family creature inheritance."

The professor sat down hard in a chair. "It can't be possible. He couldn't have had a child, and even I know Lily was unable to have children. James didn't show any signs..." Snape trailed off and looked at the two teens. Harry was now sitting in Draco's lap, both sets of eyes were closed as Draco leaned against the wall.

Remus started to talk, "Voldemort didn't kill them. Dumbledore did. The dark lord got blamed for it because his symbol was put in the air. He tried to stop Dumbledore." Remy didn't say any more as Snape screamed. The boys didn't notice.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Also thank you to you all my followers and those that reviewed. ~~~~£{****_name_****}£~~~~~~ is a flashback in that person's POV, ~~~~~~ means the end. **

_Chapter 4: Some Past_

The teens slumbered against the wall as Sirius and Remus worked to calm Severus.

"Shh. We will help you. And we will get revenge. Just not now. James will want you to remain calm, and Lily loved you like a brother." Remus said and watched as Snape forced himself to calm down. Slowly he turned back to his calm self.

"I am a dark elf. James was a werecat. Just not as submissive as Harry is. But yes, he was a carrier. James had to hide that fact from the ministry. Harry will have to hide what he's becoming too." The three look at Harry and Draco. "He will have to have almost constant contact with a dominant. I believe he will have another mate." Snape said thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?" Inquires Sirius. "Won't Draco be enough?"

The elf shook his head. "No, its not like that. It goes by power. The more power, the more mates. There will be one more mate. We just have to wait to see who."

The teens start to wake up and Remus takes the silencing charm down. Remy yells, "Kreacher! Prepare supper. Make enough for our guests also." The house elf pops in then out again.

Harry stands up, and Draco rises a moment later and hugs him from behind, sniffing his hair. The black haired teen just looks back at the blonde. "Why are you sniffing me?"

The veela replied, "your scent calms me, comforts me." He kissed his submissive's cheek. Harry giggled and his stomach growled loudly. He whimpered and shrunk away from Draco. "Harry, love, I will not hurt you." He just curled up on the floor as his green eyes glazed over.

Remus, Sirius, and Severus quickly moved forward. Snape went to tilt Harry's head back but he only screamed. The professor looked at Draco. "He is reliving a memory. You need to bring him out of it." Draco kneeled in front of his crying mate, nearly in tears himself from worry. "Talk to him!"

"Harry, please come out of it. You will not be hurt here. What your seeing is in the past. That is all gone. Come back to me my mate. My life. Come to me." The dominant spoke softly, yet frantically, and Harry's cries got a little quieter. His skin seemed to shimmer. Scars appeared all over Harry's body. Draco looked up at the three men. "How did these happen?!"

"Draco calm down. We will explain later. Right now, bring him all the way back." Siri said as calmly as possible.

Draco lightly touched Harry's side. "Listen, you have to come back love..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~£Harry£~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"_Bring me my food boy!_" Uncle Vernon shouted. _

_I had grilled steaks for dinner. Like normal I haven't eaten all day. The meat's smell was mouthwatering. I looked longingly at the food as I served it which earned me a backslap. I fell back on my ass and my stomach rumbled loudly. Vernon stood and picked me off the floor by the collar of my dingy shirt. His spit landed on my face when he started talking._

_"_Do you think scum like you deserve to eat?! Much less live?! I should kill you now._" He had picked up a steak knife off the table and pressed the tip into my stomach, drawing blood. Dudley was grinning like a loon and clapping his hands. He likes watching me being punished. Petunia just had a satisfied smirk. _

_I could feel the knife be pulled over my skin. Biting my lip, I muffled screams. In the back of my head I started hearing voices... "...__all gone. Come back to me my mate. My life. Come to me."__ Muffled voices, what was going on?_

_My vision blurred as I started to hear that beautiful voice again..._

Harry blinked and opened his eyes to see his mate's pale and worried face. "Draco?" He hugged him and cried into his shirt. Draco only petted Harry's hair and whispered calming words.

"I love you Harry and I will never let you be hurt again." He caressed the dark haired teen's skin. The men moved back. Severus pulled a vial of Calming Drought from his robe and gave it to Draco. "Love? I need you to drink this for me." The blonde held the vial in front of the other. Harry drank it and soon felt much calmer.

The house elf popped in. "Supper is ready,"Kreacher bowed and left.

All five males went down to the dining room. Harry held Draco's hand and nearly pulled him down the stairs. "Come on! I'm hungry!" In record time th two were down in the large room. Pushing him in a chair, Harry crawled onto Draco's lap. The others laughed all the way. The small teen blushed and made them laugh harder, even Snape. The blonde kissed his mate's head as food was served.

"Here, mix this in your food Harry. It will help your body restore some nutrients." The dark elf handed him a vial. The boy did as he was told and dug into his food. Draco ran his fingers down Harry's back as they ate and talked.

A few hours later, they lay the raven teen on his bed and gave him the sleeping and healing potion mix. 'E_arlier they promised an explanation'_ Draco thought as Harry's body began to twitch in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks for the reviews and all the follows. Comment any ides, I'm open to them. ****My apologies for all errors.**

_Chapter 5: Revealing_

Harry lay in bed and twitched as his body started to heal. Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Draco sit around the small teen. Draco realized how feminine his mate looked, even his small form gave him that look.

Sirius started talking with a hurt voice. "Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin abused him. He could, apparently, do wandless magic. He hid his scars. I do not know if his inheritance will erase them or not."

Snape raised his head from looking at Harry and looked at Draco. "James was a dark creature, as am I. He needed to have my touch or that of a dominant throughout the day. Harry will need a dominant's touch constantly. I also believe that you two will have another mate. His birthday is in a few days," Snape started talking to Remus. "Invite his friends and see if his mate is among them. Draco will know before Harry. So," he turned back to Draco. "Keep an open mind. The Dark Lord will be arriving tomorrow to see his, ah let's see here, grandson."

Everyone looked at him in shock and asked, "why?" at the same time. Harry jerked in his sleep and curled closer to Draco. "He wants to help, that's why. He will explain when he gets here."

They lapsed into silence and kept watch over Harry. It was after midnight when Harry stopped healing. Finally laying still, they could tell Harry looked better. Remus and Sirius retired to their room, after showing Snape to a spare room. Draco just stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with his sleeping mate. He fell asleep with a peaceful look on his face.

The next morning Harry woke with Draco wrapped around him. Slowly, he tried to extract himself, but the blonde just held on. In the dull light, Harry studied his mate. The usually straight long blonde hair was in a mess.

'It's kind of hot', the black haired teen thought.

Draco yawned and opened his eyes slowly. "Mornin' Harry," came out in a sleepy voice. He stretched and all Harry could do was hold back a moan.

Getting up out of bed, Harry stretched and moved into the bathroom. After a few moments, the shower could be heard and Draco buried his face in the pillows. 'Damn it Harry, your not going to give me any rest', he thought.

Meanwhile in the shower, Harry was refraining from slapping himself. 'Fuck, I never realized how damn hot Draco is...but he is mine now.' A smirk crossed his face and he finished up. He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

"You look better," Draco said as he admired his mate's scarred chest and stomach.

Harry blushed and said, "yea well you better take a shower before someone steals all the hot water. I hear Siri and Remy like there's steaming." He smiled at the blonde's grimace. Harry went into the closet as Draco sprinted to the bathroom.

The raven haired teen just laughed and looked at his clothes. He pulled on black boxers before grabbing a pair of low riding dark wash jeans. He pulled on a tight black tank top before looking at a jewelry box. He pulled out a simple, thin silver chain necklace and slipped it on. He walked out and nearly ran into Draco.

"Hey sexy, watch out," the blonde winked. Harry just blushed and looked at Draco, who was wearing designer jeans and a silk black shirt. The small teen just ran his fingers over his mate's chest.

"Come on, Dray, let's go eat." Harry pulled his mate out of the room and down the stairs. They met Siri, Remy, and Snape in a race to go get food. Harry, being the smallest, just dunked around them and raced down into the dining room. Everyone else came in to see Harry sitting at the table, eating a piece of bacon.

After sitting down, they dug into their food. It was silent until each male had a coup of coffee drank and was halfway through their second.

"How do you feel Harry? I hope you and Draco slept well after we left?" Sirius asked and took another drink of coffee.

Harry and Draco just nodded and inhaled another few bites of food. They all snapped their heads to the fireplace as green fire erupted.

The Dark Lord stepped out, shaking off ash. A scream split the air. Draco is now in the floor after being tackled by Harry. The blonde looked up at Voldemort and nodded his head respectively and started calming down his distressed mate.

Voldemort has changed. Straight black hair falls past his shoulders. Gray eyes glow with light and his skin holds a light tan. He holds strong aristocratic features, even a straight nose.

Every man has bowed their head in respect when gray eyes scanned them. Tom lowed his eyes to look at a whimpering Harry. "Shh. I will not hurt you my boy," came his deep and smooth voice. "I have changed. I never ment to hurt you."

Harry shivers in Draco's arms. "Harry, he is whole again. He called back his souls, and he didn't kill your parents. It has all been a lie. Voldemort is your grandfather somehow."

Harry closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can face him." He presses into Draco.

"Harry please, look at me. I need you to understand me." Voldemort kneels a few feet away and Harry peeks at him.

"W-w-what do y-you w-want?" Harry stuttered out.

"To help you against Dumblefuck," the Dark lord said with a smile that showed off straight white teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. ** _Thank you for the reveiws and follows_

_Chapter 6: New Ally, More Past_

Draco held his wide eyed mate. Everyone was frozen, as they were watching Harry. "A-are you serious? Y-you tried to k-kill me."

"Indeed, I did. I was a crazy fool. I believed the fake prophecy, got power hungry, and forgot who I was. I forgot you." The dark lord said all of this with a rather sad face. He pointed to Sirius and Remus, "They couldn't get to the Potter house quick enough to stop Dumblefuck and save you, or your parents. When he realized that he couldn't kill you, he then took you to your aunt and uncle's."

"It was a shield that stopped us," Sirius said with an ashamed face. Remy just held him.

"Dumbfuck made sure that you were beaten so that you could become his most prized weapon. He wants to rule the wizarding world, and he is getting closer." He kneeled close to Harry.

"Its all true Harry, and I have watched things unfold for a long while now. Especially since Snape has been helping me." Draco was saying as his mate sat up. "He is family. Please, give him a chance. He is our best ally, also.

Harry stood up as did Tom. They stood face to face and everyone held their breath. Standing tall, the young teen held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Harry James Potter. Pleasure to meet you at last."

Tom put his hand in the boy's, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the pleasure is mine." They shake hands before parting.

Every sighed in relief. Draco hugged Harry from behind and smiled.

"Come on, let's finish eating. I need coffee" Remus says as he plops down. Everyone takes a seat and a plate with some food appears in front of Tom, along with a cup of coffee. They drink the coffee like there's no tomorrow. They don't talk until they are done and up in the living area.

"So Harry, I hear your going to come into an inheritance. Your birthday is going to be held the morning before? Am I correct?" Tom asks and there are several nods in response.

"That's what I've heard, and Draco is going to watch for our other mate. I'm going to have two," the raven teen says with a blush and looks down.

Tom chuckles, a light of happiness entering his gaze. "It means you are powerful. Possibly as strong as me. The more mates you have, the more power. You may be a submissive but you're rare. Can I be here when you come into your inheritance?"

Harry nods, "of course, you may be of some help. Them two can not keep calm," he says as he points to Sirius and Remus. "They would be freaking out, because I've heard that it is painful."

There are nods around the room. "Actually, I am surprised your not in pain. Most people are in pain a week before their birthday. Here you are, fine with your birthday 2 days away." Riddle added in wonder. "Does anything hurt?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"We need to hold his party early. Don't you think Remus? I mean, I was aching the night before my birthday. All the next day, I couldn't move." Draco said and Remus nodded in response.

"I'm going to get the message around. I'll be back in a little bit," Remus said and disappeared in the fireplace.

After a few moments of silence, Severus spoke, "Harry, I have a confession." He looked around before looking back at the small teen. "Your dad was a werecat. A dark creature, and rare submissive carrier, meaning he could carry a child. Lilly was a cover up. She loved you like her own, but you are not. I'm a dark elf."

The raven haired teen looked at the potions master. Right before their eyes, Snape's black hair became much longer and silkier. His ears became pointed, his skin smoothed, and his ears became a bright green. He radiated power.

"I am your father." Snape pulled papers out of his robes and handed them to Harry. "This is the proof. Blood tests and certificates."

They were all silent as the teen scanned the papers. His green eyes sparkling with tears, looked up. "This explains it all, even the exact moment I was born and how. How you cared for me, even though I am in a different house." He hugged Snape before quickly moving back.

It was silent for a while, then the fire erupted. Remus stepped out, shaking off the ash. "Hey, everyone will be here early so let's get stuff ready. My Lord, are you staying for the day?" Remy asked Riddle. He nodded in response. "All right, this is what we are going to do..."

They all split up with a game plan and started cleaning and decorating the house. Kreacher was preparing food for all the people coming. They worked all through the day. Tom left after supper, saying he would return after everyone left the next day. Snape left later on and everyone else went to bed tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCAIMER**:**i do no own Harry Potter. **

_Chapter 7: Birthday Part 1_

The sun was barely kissing the windows, and Harry was all but jumping on Draco. The blonde rolled over onto his stomach, plopping a pillow onto his head. "Jus' fibe mo' mimu's," was heard from under the pillow. Harry, straddling his mate's back, just pulled the pillow off.

"No, not five more minutes. Now, Dragon," the brunette whined out. "It is my party in a bit."

The bigger teen just growled in response and shifted under Harry slightly. "Can you shift off the wings, please?" Draco asked. When his wings were not out, swirling patterns covered his skin were the base of his wings would be. The tattoos could be sensitive and this morning, they were.

The small teen yelped and slid off of his back. The veela stretched and yawned. "How about breakfast?" No sooner had he got the words out than Harry was gone. He had hiked up the legs of his sweatpants and shoot out the door. Draco chuckled as he ran his finger through his hair. His snug black sleeping pants whispered across the floor as he moved to the door.

A dull thud sounded from around the corner, then a swish. Harry appeared seconds later, coming into view, while on his ass. Moments after, Sirius and Remus stood in front of the fallen teen, who just looked up with a smile on face. Actually, his face is a little red. "The door got in my way," he mumbled.

Everyone started laughing and werewolf pulled up the fallen boy. Harry just edged away, suddenly yelled food, and took off running to the kitchen. The other three looked after him, and then at each other. Next thing the portraits seen, was three men shoving each other out of the way to get to the stairs. Draco jumped over the older pair and took off. Two seconds later, Siri tackled him and ran him over. He managed to avoid the clawing hands of the blonde, who had tripped Remus before he got up.

Harry watched Sirius barrel in, then Draco, and finally Remus. All were laughing until they saw the small boy's plate. It was pilled high with food. The dark veela sit beside his mate and the other two sat across from him.

In the corners of the room were different colored balloons.

"Damn. You plan on eating all that?" Dray asks and reaches to a piece of bacon. "Ouch!" He yelled. His small mate had stabbed him with a fork... Then started to calmly eat again. The onlooking pair were rolling on the floor while rolling with laughter. Harry, meanwhile, is eating like no one in even in the room. By the time the other three were calm, Harry had eaten most of his food.

The fire place explodes in green fire and out steps Tonks and Mad eye Moody. "Happy birthday, Harry," Tonks said as she moved across the room and hugged him. Her hair is green for the occasion.

A gruff "happy birthday" came from the stern man. He sit down near the fire place and stretched his wooden leg in front of him. Sirius offered Moody some breakfast. Which was declined.

Harry said "hello" and gave Tonks a piece of bacon. Draco's jaw dropped, "Why does she get a piece? All I got was stabbed!" Tonks just winked and ate the meat. She sat down on the brunette's other side.

They all talked and ate, besides Moody, until the fire erupted again. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out and shook off his robes. Everyone exchanged greetings and he sat down. Not long after, the table was cleared. Talk of ministry business started.

"Death Eaters seem to be laying low, almost dormant lately. It make you wonder what they are planning." Kingsley's deep voice sounded in the room. "We believe that they are planning a huge attack on the Ministry. None of us know for sure since our spy went missing."

The door being banged on from up stairs interrupted further conversation. Sirius went up to answer the front door, while the floo went off. Professor McGonagall stepped out; Siri came down with Hermione. Harry went through a hug and handshake.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid no other staff could be here so I carry their gifts." She placed a bag with a couple others in the middle of the table. Everyone had small smiles on their faces as they sat and talked about small things.

Then, the fire place shoots out a whole bundle of Weasly. They straightened and brush themselves off with low mutters. Molly Weasly, in the front, bustled to Harry to give him a hug. When she moved away, Harry noticed his mate's gaze focused on one tall red head in particular. Everything seemed to freeze.

_I would like the opinions of my lovely readers to tell me their opinions on what dark creature Harry's last mate should be. _

_Thank you for reading,_

_ Unicorn-writer_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Birthday Party Part 2_

"My mate," Charlie breathed. His normally blue eyes became a vibrant yellow, and Harry notice his features were more defined than all of the pictures he has seen. His muscles were clenched in excitement. Harry is standing behind Draco, watching the ginger's body quiver.

"Draco," Harry muttered. Yellow eyes snapped to the small teen. Slowly, the dragon trainer moved to his mates. While the others were giving the trio space, they watched attentively.

Charlie breathed in deep when he hugged the blonde and raven haired teen. They stayed in an embrace for a few moments before moving back.

A loud voice broke the silence, "Come on, let's eat." Everyone glared at Ron. The tall boy just shrugged, "What?"

Fred slapped him on the back of the head. "You-," Fred started, "Prat," George finished. The twins went on.

"Today is-"

"Not about-"

"You!" They both yelled.

"Boys enough! Now why don't we all sit down and have a nice morning, hm?" Molly Weasley quickly shut them up and had everyone finding a seat.

It was obvious who was together. Sirius was shoulder to shoulder with Remus, the same for Molly and Arthur, and the mated trio's three chairs might as well been a bench. Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks were seated in the three chairs closest to the fireplace. Then McGonagall and the rest of the Weasleys, down to Siri at the head of the table.

Its hard to follow any one conversation in the roar of noise. But let's see what Charlie is hm?

"So when will you come into your inheritance, Harry?" Charlie asks.

"Tomorrow," the raven teen murmured in reply.

"How is he not in pain, veela? I could barely get out of bed a week before my inheritance, and then I was in pain afterwards. What about you?"

Draco cleared his throat. "I started to ache a week before, but my back felt like hell a couple days before my transition. We just do not know about Harry, but you can tell us about you."

"I am a red wyvern. I'm a dragon like creature. It makes it a lot easier to work with the dragons themselves."

Conversation continued, catching ups were done. Then a fine feast appeared on the table. Everyone toasted to Harry and started eating. A large cake sits in the middle of the table.

Its later when the cake is cut, then presents are opened. Books, Harry got lots of books from the Hogwarts teachers. Molly presented him with a knitted sweater, Arthur gave him an enchanted muggle artifact, a joke set from the twins, and from Tonks, an enchanted wand holster. Siri gave Harry a family crest ring, and Remy got him an engraved leather bracelet. The teen put them on with a smile. Draco put a small ring, with his crest on it, on his mate's small left middle finger. Charlie put a dragon claw necklace around the raven hair's neck.

Harry graciously thanked everyone.

The party continued until late into mid afternoon, then everyone parted ways.

Siri, Remy, Harry, Draco, and Charlie sit down on the couches in the sitting area, tired. Then Tom pops in, "Evening people." They mutter a greeting and lay their heads back again.

"Well, aren't y'all a boring lot."

" 'm tired," the youngest murmurs and gets comfortable on his mates' laps.

"Well I guess we can talk in the morning. Go to bed, I'll make myself comfortable somewhere..." Tom trails off.

Everyone scatters as the sun kisses the horizon.

AN:** this is short, but o well. A shout out to the few who mentioned Charlie, cause I was going to do Fred. And a special shout out to you she-who-waits-in-darkness for the wyvern idea. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Transition_

The next morning found Tom reading in the sitting room, Remy being kissed awake by Siri, but the most trouble unfolding was with two guys trying to comfort a third.

Harry is laying on his stomach, teeth gritted in pain with his mates rubbing his back. He curls into a tight ball, no sound escaping his lips.

"Draco get the others. His transformation is starting to occur," Charlie said quickly. They both slid jeans on over their boxers, and the veela ran out the door. Charlie looked at his writhing mate. 'I don't want my beautiful mate like this, hopefully it won't be long.'

Pounding footsteps sounded down the hall, coming closer. Draco was followed by the werewolf and the grim. Moments after they got to the bed, Tom and Severus rushed in.

Snape immediately done a diagnosis spell. "He is healthy. Just in a lot of pain," he said.

"I don't see how is not screaming from the pain. I screamed until I couldn't," Charlie murmured.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, like he was trying to hold himself together. After a few minutes of watching him move in agonizing pain, the dark elf rushed off. Five minutes later he returned with a potion vile in hand. Knowing he wasn't going to get it down his boy's throat, he spelled the potion directly into Harry's body. After a few moments, the transitioning teen later limp.

"Harry, are you okay please tell me you're okay," Charlie begged as he and Draco held their mate.

" 'm numb now," Harry whispered.

"I do not know how long it will last, but it will help. Your nerve endings to your brain are shut down, otherwise you would still be in pain." Severus explained. He sit down on the bed. "You will not get in trouble if you scream, Harry."

For an hour, they were all sitting on the bed, waiting for something to happen, while watching Harry sleep.

He's laying across his mates lap at the head of the bed, whilst the others are sprawled out across the rest of it. Then, the boy jolted awake with a scream. Draco got elbowed in the chest, Charlie was kicked in the stomach, when Harry flung himself into a ball, and nearly landed on Severus. Everyone was sitting up in a moment.

So the day went on. The guys took shifts watching over Harry through the day. Occasionally, he would pass out from the pain, only to be awakened by a harsh wave of it. As night fell, Harry came into his inheritance.

Gray lynx ears had popped out of his head with a spray of blood and a scream. A tail uncurled in the same manner. He finally passed out.

After Remy cleaned away the blood with a wave of his wand, everyone went to bed, exhausted. Draco and Charlie laid down and immediately fell asleep.

Though when they went to bed, everyone thought he was done transitioning, but no. Harry had to go through the last stage. Unbeknownst to others, he stopped breathing.

**so... What's going to happen? Please follow/favorite me and ever be to shy to comment.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Where's Harry?_

When Charlie and Draco woke up, they realized that there was one less person in the house. Their bedroom window was open and Harry was not in the bathroom. They thundered down to the kitchen to look for him, but he was not there.

Through every room they checked, everyone in the house looked. After an hour, howls filled the house. The boy they all loved is nowhere to be seen.

They slumped in the living room, trying to think of something. "Harry doesn't go anywhere, he hates the attention that people give him. He likes just..roaming around the house, as Molly put it. What do we do? A locator spell doesn't work," Sirius stopped and put his head in his hands.

Veelas, like hippogriffs, are proud beings, yet Draco let out a whimper and curled up against his mate. Even though the wyvern had a pained look, he hummed a comforting sound low in his chest and held the blonde.

No one had the heart to do anything, even the great lord Voldemort.

Time passed and the day drug on. Every now and then someone would walk around outside, looking, but it was fruitless. Anything they did was mechanical.

When the sunset, they heard a soft thud upstairs. With wands in hand, they ran to the noise. Slamming open Harry's bedroom door, revealed a small cloaked figure crouching in front of the window.

**AN: this is a filler. I am working on the next chapter. Favorite/follow me and don't ever be to shy to comment me your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: New Harry_

The figure stood slowly, and hissed. Spells started to fly, and the person dodged quickly. A stun spell knocked him on his butt.

Tom is moving forward, cautious. "Is that..." He did not get to finish as the cloaked figure jumped. Landing behind Tom, the person is stepping to Draco and Charlie. They are confused on the cloaked one's scent.

Snape flung a wind spell at the person and their hood went flying off. "Harry!" All were shocked. His eyes are black and fangs are showing from under his curled lip. The ears on his head twitch.

Charlie stared right at Harry, and his pupils began to expand. The room disappeared from around them. Sounding in the neko's head is Charlie's voice, '_Come back to me, Harry. You are not like this.'_ Harry hisses, then shudders. '_Come to me now!'_ His voice is ringing with authority.

The submissive yowls and scuttles to the wyvern quickly. The room fades back into focus, as Draco kisses the top of Harry's head. Charlie strokes the dark haired boy's back, humming softly.

The others shake their heads. "What did you do?" Severus asks.

"I can speak to others minds and control them sometimes," Charlie shrugs. "It's how I can work with dragons."

The vampire neko crawled up into Draco's arms.

"I believe this is going to be a normal occurrence. It is a good thing he is only five foot and weighs little. Come here Harry and give me a hug," Siri says and opens his arms.

The teen jumps out of Draco's arms, lands on the floor like a cat, and then springs into Black's waiting arms. Remy scratches the boy's ears. Harry starts to purr. "Tell me what you were doing today Harry," the werewolf says softly.

The neko looks so sad, "I was hunting animals, then a human got in my way... I didn't mean to hurt her. I stopped just as I was about to bite, promise. All that I had was a rabbit. I'm sooo thirsty Remy."

"What sounds good to you?" Tom asks.

"Blood. Any at this point sounds amazing." Harry yowls. "Please!"

"Do we have anything on hand?" Severus murmurs to Siri.

"Only what's in body..." Siri whispers back, trailing off. They both look at Draco and Charlie.

The dark elf quickly moves to the pair. "One of you two is going to have to feed him."

"I will do it," Charlie says striping off his shirt. He sits on the floor and everyone watches as he calls his small mate to him. The vamp neko sits on the wyvern's lap. "Feed off of me, Harry."

A gray tail flicks, "I can't."

"Feed, now!"

"I'm sorry! I can't!" The teen was shaking.

"Draco, split it." Charlie holds his wrist up. Quickly, the blonde slices a claw over it. "Feed Harry," the red head says, and makes eye contact. '_Now_!'

Shaking, Harry licks the blood, the wound heals, but now he is craving it. White fangs are visible under red lips. He latches onto Charlie's neck in a lightening movement. Closing his eyes, the vampire takes over.

"That's enough, Harry. Let go," Tom moves too close to the boy's food.

The teen snaps his head up and hisses, eyes red. Charlie lays down. Draco dives and tackles his angry mate. Harry bites his chest, rolling on top of the larger teen, who moaned with the bite.

It was five minutes before the vamp released his pray, his green eyes, shot through with red glittered. Realizing what he had done, horror shot through Harry's pale face, whitening it more. He fell to the ground in tears. "Forgive me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, Charlie, Draco."

The pair sit up, looking a little pale themselves. Both scotched closer to their mate and patted his head. They sit like that, calming down.

The others left the room and started whispering.

"How did he become a vampire, Severus?" Remy asks.

"I do not know actually..."

"We go to Gringotts tomorrow to find out," Tom says.

**AN: so Harry went through another change. Follow/favorite and never be to shy to comment what you think. Thanks for all of the reviews. Also, I am working on another HP fanfic though I'm not sure were I'm going with it. Message me if you want to read what I do have. **


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Gringotts_

The large white building loomed overhead, gleaming in the morning sunlight. Six guys and a hidden seventh walk into the impressive building. Goblins are busy with people, but the one on the end is free. The guys move to that goblin.

"I request to speak with Nagok over Harry Potter's inheritance," Tom says.

"I can not allow it without Mr. Potter's presence," the goblin says sternly.

"Mr. Potter is indeed here," Tom leans in, lowering his voice. "He is hidden under the cloak of invisibility until out of public eye. He wishes to discuss his creature inheritance." He straightens up again.

"Very well." The goblin snaps his fingers, bringing another forth. "Take them to see Nagok." The new goblin nods and the men follow him through a door, into a large hallway. They stop in front of a door, partially down the corridor. After knocking, the goblin let them in, then closed the door.

"Nagok," the wizards lower their head in respect to the old creature.

"What is your business?"

Severus steps forward, dark elf visible. "Harry Potter wishes to speak about his inheritance." Beside him, the boy becomes seen.

The strange hybrid bows to the goblin. What's even stranger is when the creature comes from around his desk and bows back. "Lord Potter, I am glad you came to me, for I am the only one who can handle your affairs. I am the Keeper for the Potter line. Please tell me your concern."

"I am a vampire, neko lynx hybrid and I am concerned about the vampire part."

"Are you squeamish Lord Potter?"

The young man shake his head.

Nagok pulls out a roll of parchment after sitting behind his desk. He unrolls it, thereupon he surfaces a bejeweled dagger. Blade is covered in runes, while the handle glitters with precious stones. "Your hand please?"

Harry pulls back his left sleeve and offers his hand. The palm is quickly sliced, blood dripping onto the parchment.

Both Draco and Charlie have been bound in place by quickly placed spells. Everyone watched as the blood stopped flowing and words started to write themselves.

Nagok reads the red words quickly. "Sir, you are not yet finished with your transformation. The very change that Salazar Slytherin went through ages ago. Your ancestor was given a great gift, vampirism. Merlin gave it to Salazar himself, after stumbling on to it. Though it was blocked until someone was strong enough to break the spell. That is one of the many reasons he left after Hogwarts was built. Another was he couldn't bare to harm his mates. Godric and Rowena were very special themselves. Godric had the affinity for battle, Rowena for logic and calm of mind. Helga, Godric's sister, was close to animals and worked hard. Salazar himself, while he loved snakes along with dark arts, he was extraordinarily protective of his family. Eventually, he grew insane, driven by his lack of trust of others. So he disappeared, never to be seen again. You are a descent of all four. You are the sole heir of Hogwarts, including the Founders' vaults."

Everyone is silent, staring at the goblin.

"Will I go through anymore changes? What vaults?" Harry's voice is small.

"Yes, you will get wings. You also have one large vault, with a dozen others. May I show you?"

"Yes. I need to see.." The teens voice trails off and he follows Nagok out the door, others trailing behind.

After they enter the caves, the group of males split up on three different carts. They zoom down the track, gaining speed as they go, going deeper. Passing through Thief's Downfall, past Malfoy vault, Harry realized that his biggest vault must be the deepest, especially after passing through a wall. It took a solid five minutes at top speed to get to the end of the tracks. Almost immediately, sounds erupted from a rough passage way nearby. The only light is coming from the lanterns on the carts. The are that they are in us not very large.

"Come on, this way." Nagok leads them to the passage. After turning a wide bend, they come face to face with a large king cobra, raven, lion, and bear. Each creature was bigger than Hagrid, looking ready to devour each person standing there.

Nagok bows, speaking clearly, "I have brought Lord Potter Heir to the Founders' and Merlin."

Shakily, Harry stepped forward, encouraged by the goblin. The animals inspect him, sniffing, then oblige in stepping aside, bowing.

The door of the vault looks ancient, but as the guys take a closer look, they know it is strong.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter, that more blood will have to be shed. A blood lock with this many enchantments can only be opened by yourself. That's what the sharp point on the door is. Draw blood and rub it on the door."

Remus and Sirius grabs Charlie around his chest and stomach, Remy in front. Severus puts Draco into a headlock while Tom blocks his sight of Harry. The smell of his blood can put them all into a frenzy, especially the younger ones.

Almost painfully, the neko slits his wrist shallowly, bringing blood to the surface, he slides it across the door, hoping it will open. It does with a small groan, Harry sucks on his wrist, trying to get the blood to stop flowing. As everyone focuses on the room, their eyes widen.

It is laden with gold, jewels, precious ancient artifacts, books on shelves lined against the walls of the cavernous room, clothes, chests, and opposite of the door hangs five life size portraits. On the right is Merlin, dressed in blue with his silver hair and startling green eyes. A dragon flies behind him. Salazar is next, standing in front of a lake, which does nothing to lessen the regal look of his bald head, grey eyes and beard, with dark green robes. Rowena is in a library, even though dim, her dark hair and eyes, along with the light tone of her skin, shows up like she is illuminated from within. Godric has the castle behind him, his hair looks like its on fire and his green eyes portray a devious idea, though there is no telling what. Helga is within a forest, light blue eyes pop from under red hair.

Each one is smiling softly, except for Salazar, whom has a proud look. "Come forth, Child, we wish to see you up close." Rowena's voice is soft. So, slowly, Harry made his way to the portraits.

"He is beautiful. He has your green eyes Merlin. I can not wait to see if he has your particular vampire power Salazar. Oh Rowena, your beautiful black hair. Hopefully he has your brains Godric, if not your strength." Helga giggles.

"Don't mind her. Have you gotten your wings yet?" Salazar asks.

"No Sir."

"Once you get your wings, you should get your affinity. I could blood bend. If you get that power I will teach you."

"It is quite curious how you are a submissive." Rowena cocks her head.

"I'm afraid he was beaten into it as a child." Severus inputs.

"And being how he is neko..." Siri trailed off.

Harry sits down in front of the portraits.

"You will be able to control the wizarding world, and ensnare the muggles'. " Godric seems so proud.

They exchanged almost mindless talk for an hour. "Mr. Potter, I need to tell you something else. You have over ten vaults, contents organized by value of course, from your ancestors. This parchment is your dead of Hogwarts." He hold up a thick roll of parchment, tied with a red ribbon. "It stays down here, were it is safe. I am your Account Manager and Keeper."

"Alright. It's time to go." Tom says and they say goodbye to the ancient ones. After going back up to the surface and out of the bank. They go home.

**AN: so long chapter. Hope that satisfies for a bit. Follow/favorite and never be to shy to comment your thoughts. Oh and thank you for all reviewers.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Harry's Submission_

Later that night, Harry decided to tell his story. His mates deserve to know, so they are sitting on their bed.

"James and Lily were killed by Dumbledore, who placed me on my Uncle and Aunt's front steps. For as long as I remember, I was beaten. They called me horrid names. Each time I did wrong, I was punished severely, either by whip, belt, being burnt, or just plain beaten. I tried so hard to be accepted, and then at one point I gave up. Basically, I was a house elf."

The other two shift on the bed, their expressions are bewildered.

"One night, I heard them talking about how amazing it is to get paid to beat someone. Then, as I was exploring in the castle, I heard Dumbledore talking. '_I can't wait to see what he is_,' he said. '_My Harry is going to be a great submissive_. _Beaten down. He should follow me easily now_.' I never found out who he was talking to."

He took a deep breath, tail twitching. "Just as I was about to gain even a little confidence, it would be beaten out of me. I had no will, no will to live. Some days would get so bad in my punishments, I would stand at Death's door, and one day, it started to open. Out of that door stepped me. '_Not ye_t' it had said. '_Soon enough you will be my master.'_ I had thought is so odd at the time, but a little less... Eh, I'm still confused."

"I never realized...in our years in the same classes...I'm so sorry Harry." Draco says as he pulls his mate in close. Charlie puts his arms around them both. They sit there comforting each other, until sleep took over.

In a different part of the house, Tom, Sirius, Remus, and Severus are discussing Harry.

"When I said he was beaten into submission, I ment it. Dumbledore had paid the Dursleys quite a bit of money to beat him. It also help fuel the anger his aunt already had for him. Eventually they really started to hate him enough that they didn't have to be paid."

"But why would Dumbledore do this? What is the purpose?" Siri is leaning forward, while grasping his mate's hand.

"Since Dumbledore doesn't know Harry's lineage, he wasn't sure whether or not he would come into an inheritance. So Dumbfuck covered two bases. One, was to make sure he had his weapon in the war against the Lord here. Second, to make sure that Harry would be submissive, even if it was against his inheritance, and have the boy follow his every word."

Tom dunked out of the way as a glass flew his way, on accident of course. Remus started to pace in front of the crackling fire. The others are watching his movements as they think.

"I don't know were to go from here. Do we wait till he grows his wings or what?"

From his corner Tom says, "We play it day by day. Right now that's all we can do."

They agree reluctantly, and head different directions.

**AN: it is sshort, yes. But this way Harry's submission is explained. I got the idea for it from a particular reviewer. Thank you all for the reviews and follow/favorites. If you hadn't already, please do so, and don't ever be to shy to comment what you think. PS. Sorry for all errors throughout the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Wings and School_

Harry wakes up screaming so loud that even Kreacher comes into the room. He is curled up on his stomach, exposing his back, which has two raised lumps. They seem to quiver.

"Kreacher get some towels and hot water. His wings are going to come out soon." The house elf pops out.

Severus manifests pain potion, spelling it directly into Harry's system. A calming draught follows.

Kreacher pops back in just in time to see Harry's wings explode out of his back. Blood flies everywhere. Quickly, Draco and Charlie grab a towel since they are the most experienced with wings. The cloths are wetted and patted gently to the wing, cleaning off the blood.

The small teen whimpers.

It takes ten minutes to get all the blood. Kreacher disappears with the dirty things. Slowly, Harry stretches his wings, they are black with red veins. Each tendon and hollow bone pops into place.

After a few minutes, he gets up with everyone watching him. "I think I will go sit on the couch and eat something." He leaves, wings hanging limply.

Draco, Charlie, Remy, Siri, Snape, and Tom watches him leave then stare at each other. Not saying a word, they file out. They settle into the living room.

They are there for ten minutes when the fire place erupts, green flames going high. Dumbledore steps out of the fire, shaking off his robes. Harry, wings folded to his back, stands. Draco and everyone else stands in front of him.

"What is your business here Dumbledore?" Sirius asks, his voice filled with anger.

"I came to see Harry of course. It's a shame I couldn't make it for your party. I was too tied up." He tried stepping forward but Tom blocked him. "I just want to see him Tom."

"You haven't the right to see me," Harry pushed his way forward. "Yet here I am. Take a look and leave."

"I can't just leave my dear boy. I have to know what it is you are," the older man's eyes twinkle as he steps closer.

"Stop." Harry raises his hands.

"You're not being polite Harry." Dumbledore's blue eyes harden. He moves closer only to scream in pain.

"No. I'm being fair. You cause me years of pain. Now you will suffer." Harry steps closer to the headmaster's stained body, frozen in an awkward position. Another scream sounds.

"_Harry let him go._" Charlie says.

With a deep breath, Harry breaks the hold and Dumbledore nearly crashes to the floor, but holds himself up by a chair. "What is this?" He gasps out.

"My power over you. I am tired of all the simple shit not getting told." Harry's wings stretch out. "I'm tired of being pushed around, and I'm tired of your people. I will not continue on with it. Get out and do not return."

"Harry, you do not mean..."

"Yes I do. Now go!" He flings his hands out and Dumbledore stumbles toward the fireplace.

He gives one last glance around and disappears in been fire.

Everyone looks at Harry with wide eyes. "Well, he is taken care of for now."

The summer sped by as every single one of Harry's family trained him. When his letter comes in, along with Draco's, Harry stays at Grimmauld while Siri goes gets his books. A while later, its time to go back to school. Siri, Remy, Draco, Charlie, and Harry arrive early to get a cabin to themselves.

"Bye, I will write." Harry says waving his hand as the trio goes back through the gate. He and the blond quickly get a room and lock the door, pulling the shades.

"Relax mate." The hybrid is laying across the seat, head in the veela's lap. His furry ears come into view, tail twitches lazily, and his body goes limp. Dray rubs his ears.

"What will we do when we get to school? I can not stay hidden." Harry worries.

"I believe we need to leave in the middle of everything. I have friends that will help." The blonde goes quiet as people arrive. "_Stay here._" His voice has a double ring to it as he stands.

The small teen teen mewls softly when his dominant leaves the cabin, but stays.

Draco stands outside the train looking for the only people he trusted, Blaise, Pike, and Pansy. Sure he was friends with many others, but he trusted them with his life, and Harry was his life.

It took ten minutes to get the three together. As they moved to were Harry was at, Pansy asks, "What is going on Draco?"

"I'll tell you in a moment." He replies shortly. Knocking on the door to give the boy warning, he slowly opens it. "Where the hell..?" He looks around at a seemingly empty room. "Hurry get in." The blonde all but shoves the others into the space. "Sit down, but be sure to pat the seat first."

With question marks all but stamped on their faces, the three friends do as requested. Draco stands in the middle of the cabin, "Harry come here." A double ring is in his voice. A blur tackles him from on top of the luggage rack.

Blaise pulls his wand along with his friends. "What is this?"

"This is Harry Potter my devilish mate."

"Wait! What?!" Pansy shrieked. Quickly a silence charm went up so no one else can hear them.

Calmly, Draco takes a seat, Harry curled up on his lap. "I came into my creature inheritance. A dark veela. Harry came into his. He is special. A lynx neko and vampire hybrid. To add to that he is submissive and a blood bender."

All three has their moth open by the time he finishes. Each stutter trying to start a sentence.

"You can't tell anyone about the vampire half. We are going to let the lynx show when we get to school so he is not hidden completely. Please help me keep him safe. I couldn't... I can not go without him." Draco has the saddest expression the group has ever seen on him.

"Yes, of course Draco. Anything." Pansy speaks up. Blaise and Pike nod in agreement.

"What about Dumbfuck?" Pike asks.

"He already seen Harry. Wings and all."

"Wings?!" Blaise speaks up again.

"Yes wings."

"Holy shit."

_'Wow, unison._'

Harry slowly uncurls himself and sits up. He smiles shyly, his tail flicking slowly. "Hi," he whispers, then presses into Draco's larger form.

"It's okay. Don't be shy," the blonde murmurs in his ear. The smaller boy shivers in response.

The three onlookers see the love between the two, watching as Harry relaxes.

By the time the train pulls out of the station, everyone is comfortable with each other. When the train stopped, Blaise, Pansy, and Pike loves Harry too. Each has had the five foot teen in their lap. They get off the train, shielding the neko, and get on a carriage. Though, when they arrive at the castle, Harry would not leave them.

"It will only be for a little while, I promise. Now go sit down." Draco points to the Gryffindor table. Harry gives a small sound and goes to sit at the very end of the long table. Ginny sits beside him when she spots him.

"Hello Harry." She slides up close to him. He tries to inch away, his ears and tail hidden. "What's up?" He just shakes his head. Draco is boring holes in the back of her head from across the room.

The first years are walking up to the front of the room, anxious. One at a time, they get sorted. Before the hat can be taken away, Dumbfuck starts talking. "For the first time in ages, someone is getting resorted. Harry Potter, if you will."

Whispers start as he moves to the Sorting Hat. He sits on the stool and Professor McGonagall hats him.

'Ah Potter, back again I see. As I said before, Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness.'

'Yes, to my mate I wish to go.'

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat calls out, then is removed. Harry quickly moves to Draco's side.

"Let the feast begin." Food appears and students dig in.

"Gee Harry, day one and you already got people stirred up. Just wait until you let your ears be visible. Then everyone will be yelling instead of whispering." Pike says.

"O well, let them talk. At least I am with family here." Harry smiles softly.

For the rest of dinner, the hybrid gets acquainted with the surrounding classmates. Some time later, they go down to the dungeons, to their dormitories. Draco, Harry, Pike, and Blaise share the same room.

After the others have fell asleep, Harry crawls out of his green covers and crawls into bed with Draco. With his head on the other's chest, the small teen falls asleep listening to his mate's heart beat.

**AN: Ok so yea it took me some time to get it posted, my apologies. Forgive all grammar errors please. Thank you for all of the comments and Follow/Favorite, speaking of which, don't hesitate to press them buttons, it makes me happy. Also don't ever be to shy to comment what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Shrooms_

"Harry, wake up." Draco's voice brought Harry out of his dreams.

"I don' wanna."

"If you don't get up, you will miss breakfast."

Harry sits up and looks around. His ears are flicking, trying to pick up different sounds. He notices that the room is empty beside an already dressed Draco.

"I thought so. Get dressed. I will be in the common room." He walks out of the room.

Quickly, Harry dresses after a shower and runs into the room. His hair is still a little damp but his ears are dry.

"As beautiful as always." Draco kisses Harry chastely on the corner of his mouth. "Come on." They run out of the room hand in hand.

When they walk into the great hall, they notice that the students are drowsy, but it don't take them long to notice Harry's ears, which lay back slightly in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about them." Draco puts an arm around his mate's waist, pulling him to the Slytherin table.

Breakfast was quite noisy. The Slytherin house protected their own by sneering at the other houses that gave a strange look to the back of the hybrid's head. Right as they were leaving is the problem.

"Harry, I don't know what your game is, but it is tiring. I do not see how you can allow these snakes to touch you. Nonetheless, you need to be back with us, especially if you came into a creature inheritance. Your parents would be disappointed."

When Ginny first started to talk, Harry and his group of Slytherins just stared at her. When that last line popped out, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry to keep him from bending. Pike, Pansy, Blaise, and several others pulled their wands. Ron, who was standing with Ginny, pulled his and so did his sister, many other Gryffindors stood with them. Hermione, the twins, Neville, and Luna, who happened to be walking by, stood with the Slytherins.

"How DARE you speak about my parents in such a manner! You have NO right to speak about them at all. You piece of whore trash! When were you going to tell Dean that you only using him? Huh? When you crushed his life like you helped crush mine?!" Harry's screaming got the teachers' attention.

"Break this up now. You all have class to get to." Dumbledore steps in. People not central in the feud drifts away.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you would come with me. Ms. Weasley, you too." Snape comes in and whisks them away. Down in the dungeon, the professor shuts the door to his office. Draco sits down in a chair, pulling Harry down on his lap.

"What do you think you were doing Ms. Weasley?" The two are standing at opposite sides of the desk.

"I was just messing with him, joking around..." She tries to claw her way out.

"Just joking? If my calculations were correct, close to fifty people did not believe you were 'just joking'. And if I heard Mr. Potter right, you spoke of his parents which was out of order. I do not want this to happen again. Detention at the end of the day, in here. You are dismissed." Ginny storms out of the room.

"Come here son," Snape opens his arms to have the small teen jump into them. "It's okay. Do not fret."

While Snape is consoling his boy, outside the classroom and down the hall, something else happens. "Bitch." Hermione has punched Ginny in the face when she came close. "Do not go near Harry again." After scrambling to her feet, Ginny runs off down the hall, holding her cheek.

"You have my respect," Blaise says as he walks by the Gryffindor and to the classroom. She follows a second later, shaking her hand to try to relieve some of the soreness.

Three minutes later, Severus is standing in front of his class. "Quieten down. Today you all will brew a Wideeye potion. Turn to page four and go to work." Everyone works silently, except for a few whispers. At the end of the class, potions are jarred, and turned in for grading.

"I really like your ears Harry, they are cute." Hermione says as the leave class. He blushes.

"Don't be coming onto my man," Draco smirks.

"I wouldn't think of it," Hermione smiles.

"Thank you 'Mione. I thought you may leave me." Harry whispers.

"Never."

They walk upstairs, and split for their next class. "I hate this teacher," Harry mutters to Draco as they head to the astronomy tower.

And so a couple hours past, and now, Harry is outside with Blaise, waiting for Hagrid to start teaching.

"Oh look, a creature we can learn about!" A voice says from behind the two. They look behind them to see Ron snickering with a few of his buddies.

"Ignore them." Blaise murmurs to the neko. A couple other Slytherins subtly step behind Harry to block him.

"Alrigh' today we goin' to be huntin' fer special shrooms in the Dark Forest." Hagrid speaks and shows a shroom. "We need to fin' more of 'em."

As they go into the forest, Hagrid tells them to look on the trees. Ten minutes later, someone calls out that they found some. "Its a good ways up the tree." A Gryffindor says.

Another pipes up. "It's even out of your reach Professor."

"Aligh' who can climb? These need to be hand picked." Cautiously, Harry steps forward. "Tha' a boy ."

He puts his hand on the tree and quickly climbs up it. He grabs the blue shrooms and drops to the ground. Landing on the balls of his feet, he stands up. After handing the things over to Hagrid, Harry stands by Blaise.

"Continue lookin," the big man said, and they all spread out. The hybrid had to climb up five other trees before the end of class. While walking back to the castle, Blaise gave his buddy a piggy back ride.

During lunch, Harry told about his tree climbing with excitement. The rest of the day passed without incident. That night, Harry fell asleep listening to Draco's heartbeat.

**AN: so Ginny has placed her foot in her mouth. Thank you for all the reviewes, especially that very enthusiastic one. (You know who you are). Favorite/Follow and never be too shy to comment.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Ron_

In the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Ginny are having an early morning conversation.

"Dumbledore told me that Harry's rightful place is by my side. I just need a way to get him away from them stupid Slytherins, especially Malfoy."

"I think I know how. If we catch him when he is alone, even if only for a moment, we can spell him."

"Shh, Ron."

Footsteps sound on the stairs. The twins shoot them the the dirtiest look ever and walk out. More people come down.

~_A few stories down..._

"I have a bad feeling Draco, like something is not going to go right at all." Pansy is drumming her fingers against the couch's armrest. Draco is standing by the fireplace.

Harry is just coming down the stairs, trying to brush his damp hair into submission. "Pansy." He whines out.

"Oh, come here. You and your hair." He sits in the floor in front of her, after giving her the brush.

The others in the room smile and continue on with their business.

"Your hair could almost be braided..." Pansy murmurs as she runs the soft bristled brush through his hair. The lynx neko starts to purr. "And it is sooo soft."

"Hey now, that's my mate." Draco teases.

"Can't I keep him?"

"Nooooo," the blonde drags out.

"Damn." A few minutes later, she finishes and the small teen jumps into his mate's arms.

"I wouldn't trade you for nothing." He purrs out.

Everyone laughs and they move as a group to the Great Hall. A few minutes later, Luna comes over.

"Harry, I'd like you to know that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are with you. We don't believe what Ron and Ginny did was right. Hufflepuff will mostly stay out of it though, with half of the Claws. If what I am hearing is right, most of Gryffindor is with Ginny." By the time she finishes, she has a small smile gracing her features. "Most of the school is with you."

Harry hugs her. "Thank you, so much. Would you like to join us?"

"As much as I would love to, I can't. Me and a few others are studying. See you later." She moves away.

"Later!" He calls after her.

From a few seats away, Crab calls down to Harry, "If you had your way, a lot of others would be sitting with us." He giggles. Harry just shrugs.

Breakfast goes on quietly. Close to the end, Harry excuses himself. He heads to the restrooms down the hall. As he goes to leave, Ron stops him.

"So Traitor, are you ready to come back yet?" The red head sneers at him.

"I'm not a traitor, and I belong in Slytherin. I should have been in there since my first year. Leave me be."

"I think not. See, I don't know why you are so hooked up on them damn snakes. They will just leave you in the end. Or just use you."

"So you think I will be better off with your slut of a sister?"

"Don't insult my sister!" Ron charges at Harry, who jumps out of the way.

But the ginger spins around and catches the end of his robs. Ron pulls him backward and tosses him into a wall. With the air knocked out of him, Harry couldn't dodge the fist to his chest. Yowling in pain, he falls to the floor. Before he runs out, Ron hits the small teen with a spell.

Shakily, Harry gets to his feet, and walks to the Great Hall. While acting as normal as he can, he grabs his bag and walks back out with the others who has his first hour class.

"You missed it Kitten, Seamus Finnigan made a small fire in his goblet." Pike was barely containing laughter.

"Small?! It went five foot high! And Ron, who had just returned, screamed like a girl, and fell out of his seat. Everyone close, jumped away. Then calmly, Granger puts it out, grabs a cookie, and walks out of the hall." Blaise roars. Harry chuckles then whimpers.

"What's wrong Kitten?" Draco stops in the middle of the stairwell, holding Harry's shoulders.

"Oh Dragon!" He whimpers out. "It was ..." He start mouthing words.

"I can't hear you. What?" Draco cocks his head.

Harry mouths the words again, a panicked expression on his face.

"Dray, its a spell. He can't talk about what happened! Let's get to Snape!" Pansy nearly yells and bolts down the rest of the stairs. Everyone quickly follows her. They burst through the door, startling Snape.

"What's..."

"Professor! Its Harry! He can't talk. A spell was placed on him so he can't say what is wrong with him." Pansy gasps out.

"Very well." Snape gains his composure and pulls his wand. After a few moments of silent casting, a dark look comes over his features. "What happened Mr. Potter?"

"Ron. He called me a traitor, threw me against the bathroom wall, and punched my chest." A tear falls down his face. "He told me that y'all are just going to use me and then leave me behind." Silent tears race down his cheeks.

"You lot stay here. Malfoy, join Potter and myself in my office." Snape says and the door to his office closes behind them as the Gryffindor half of the class comes in.

_~In the office..._

"Remove your shirt Child so we can see."

Hesitantly, he removes his robe, tie, and unbuttons his shirt. When he drops it to the floor, the two in front of him gasp. A large purple bruise sets in the center of his chest.

Severus quickly grabs a vial off the shelf and hands it to Harry. "Drink. It will help that fade and the pain will go away." He drinks the potion.

He puts his discarded clothing back on. "Potter go on out. I need a word with Draco." Harry leaves quietly and takes his seat.

Snape murmurs something in Draco's ear. A slow smile spreads on each of their faces. "Game on." Draco mutters back.

**AN: so what did Snape tell Draco? A special thanks to Asoren. Thank you for all the Favorite/Follows. If you haven't hit those buttons already, please do, it gives me the will to continue. Also... Never be too shy to comment what you think should happen next. I'm always up for ideas. Tell me what yall like and what you want to see. Until next update, have pleasant days.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: Karma_

Directly after class, Draco disappears. He turns a different direction than the astronomy tower, nearly at a sprint. Looking down, Harry continues on to class.

Stealthily moving to intercept Ron, Draco waits for him to pass. A few moments later, the prey comes into view. Hidden behind a statue, Draco shoots the other with a silent spell. With a small smile, the blonde slips into a hidden space and quickly makes his way to the astronomy tower.

"Were were you?" Harry mutters as his mate slips into his seat just in time. The raven teen has his finger under his nose. Right then, Draco sneezed, and noticed everyone else had the same pose.

"Just tending to business." Was the reply as the professor starts class.

After class, on the way down the stairs, people were gasping for fresh air. When they told some of the students that were heading up, they blanched and wands were out.

Harry heads into the next class with Pike by his side. It was with Hufflepuffs so the class went smoothly.

Blaise meet up with the neko as he was heading out the main doors. "Hey, anything happen?"

"No, unless you count Trelawney going perfume happy." They laugh. It gets louder when they notice Ron fall on his face a little ahead of them.

Ron get up flustered, his face is as red as his hair. When he goes to slap one of his companions for laughing, he falls again.

"This is great." Blaise gasps out. Harry can barely walk from the laughter shaking his form.

Somehow, they make it to Hagrid's, though some look like they rolled down the hill. Class starts without Ron making a fool of himself.

"Today, we clean a area in the Dark Forest." Hagrid heads that way with the class following him.

"Why?" Someone calls out.

"I can' say righ' now," Hagrid calls back, not pausing. A ways in, they stop in a clearing with sticks of various sizes. "Get to work, pile everythin' in the middle."

With grumbles, people set to work. Halfway through, there was a commotion, were it looks like Ron said something to another classmate. When Weasley went to shove the student, he fell into something with a large squish.

"Ah hell. Ron found the shit pile we were all avoiding." A Slytherin comments. "Now he stinks more than what he did before."

People giggled until Ron stood and they noticed it was all over his face. Each person drops to the ground, gagging, laughing, or a combination. Harry buries his nose in Blaise's shirt.

"It is your fault!" The shit faced (literally) boy screams.

Calmly Harry stands to this insult. "No, if I had done it, I would have thrown you into a pond of shit. Don't blame me for your complete lack of balance." Everyone laughs at his deadpan expression.

Ron walks forward, people move backward. Still in a state of calm, Harry smacks a long, thin, whip like stick across Ron's chest. "That is for hurting me." While he whines in pain, Harry and Blaise walk away.

"We have to do that again sometime," Blaise comments as they stroll up to the castle.

**AN: so Karma came around. Love the reviews. Favorite/Follow and never be too shy to comment your thoughts. **


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Taken _

A few weeks after the shit incident, Harry is found strolling through the courtyard, Hedwig on his shoulder. A group of Gryffindors head his way with blank looks. The owl nudges his ear.

The group heads right for him, splits like they are going to go around him, then swarms him. Harry gets stunned and falls. Hedwig takes flight. One in the group catches him. To the person who had just ran up from the greenhouse, all she saw was a group of students off to Hagrid's. _'Odd, in a brewing storm like this_.' She runs in.

"Where's Harry?" In the Slytherin common room, Draco is going frantic.

"Let's go find him. He's probably hiding somewhere with frizzy hair." Pansy says.

So Draco, Pansy, and Blaise go upstairs calmly. ... That's a lie, they ran like maniacs. Once they reached ground levels, the scared dark veela put his nose in the air.

"I don't smell him anywhere." He looks down a different hall as the Gryffindors from earlier run up to their dorms. "Let's check outside."

Off they went. For half an hour, they searched. "Oh no." They groan.

"Draco, how are you going to tell Charlie and everyone else?" Pansy has tears in her eyes.

"Tomorrow, Charlie is coming in to teach classes about dragonology. He will be with Hagrid's older year classes. I will send a patronus." A coyote bursts from Draco's wand on a burst of light.

"Let's go tell Snape," Blaise turns back to the castle doors. The other two follow at a hurried pace.

"Do WHAT?!" Snape's usually light complexion turned a tad red. "Harry is missing?!" The man starts pacing in front of his desk.

"I told the others..." Draco was cut off by the fireplace shooting up green flames. Charlie shakes off the ash and runs to the blonde. As they hug, Draco breaks down. "I have failed as a mate. I didn't protect him. I'm sorry Char."

The others turn away slightly, not wanting to intrude.

"Who do you believe took him Dray? Tell me what you know, you are fine." Charlie's voice is soft.

"Ron and Ginny, for Dumbledore." At these words, tension becomes solid in the room. The ginger's knuckles are white at his mate's back. "Are you sure?"

"For the most part." They stand there a few minutes, thinking. _Thud! Squaaaawk!_ Something hit the door. Snape walks over, opens the door, and sees Hedwig shaking out her feathers. Her eyes seem to gleam in a strange way.

Pansy clicks her tongue, while holding out her arm. "Here Hedwig." After the snowy owl lands on her arm, they stare at each other for a few long moments.

"Harry was taken by a group of Gryffindors. They went into the Forbidden Forest, only Harry never came out." Pansy looks at the guys around her. "What will we do?"

"Let's go look..." _Boosh_! Blaise is cut off by a downpour of rain.

"We will have to wait. If I know Dumbledore, Harry will be hidden out of the weather. Everyone, have a seat and we will talk through a few plans."

**AN: thank you all for the reviews. Also, for all the Follow/Favorites, if yyou haven't done that, please do. It makes me smile ?. Tell me what you want to see next/what you think/ etc.., because you should never be too shy to comment. **


	19. Chapter 19

_ Chapter 19: Oh, Balls_

**Harry's POV**

It's cold. I can barely stand it. My cloak is wrapped around me to help ward off the chill. The room is dark, and I'm chained up. No one is around. What is going on?

**Back to Severus and Co.**

Snape has phased into his true form. Emerald eyes flash with worry; pointed ears peek into view as his long, silky hair swings from his pacing. He is mumbling to himself rapidly.

Pansy, Pike, and Blaise are watching him in wonder, while muttering how they can't believe what they are seeing.

Then, Draco is biting a thumbnail as he paces. Whilst Charlie is drumming his fingers as his gold eyes scan a map.

The tension grows until, all at once, everyone explodes. It all starts with Charlie's "This is bullshit!" and the upsetting of the table in front of him. The poor ginger is strung like a bow ready to loose.

Severus snaps at him, "That is not helping!"

Draco growls at the elf.

Pansy smacks Blaise, "You should have been by his side!"

"He told me he was fine!" He yells back in defense.

"You never trust Harry like that!" Pike nearly screams at Blaise.

"Don't growl at me! I will hex off your balls!" Snape screams loud enough to stop everyone, who all go wide eyed. The guys subtly turn away from the mad man.

Each person is breathing heavily. "Let's all just ... Have a seat and brainstorm about this." Charlie collapses back in his chair after righting the table.

"We need to be as indiscreet as possible. If anyone thinks we are on to them, it has suddenly went from Mission Hard to Mission Impossible. We do not need that either." Snape sits back in his seat. "Now, Charlie, you teach some classes with Hagrid, keep your ears open. Children, you are in close proximity to Gryffindors, make our house proud. Draco, do not start a pissing contest with everyone. Go to bed, all of you."

Standing, everyone mutters as they head out and to their dorms.

"What are we going to do Char?" Draco walks close to his mate.

"Follow Severus's orders so we can get Harry back."

**AN: yes so, I kknow this is short and its been a while. I have had major writing block. Help me out and tell me what y'all want to see next. Speaking of y'all, I know I have not replied to your reviews, my apologies, I have been busy. Please don't be too scared to comment while you awesome people hit the Follow/Favorite buttons. **


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Nott and Stephen?_

Four days later and everyone is busy. Charlie and Snape are teaching classes like normal, for the most part. Draco and his three minions are throwing themselves into school work. They have enlisted a couple people as spies the previous day. These two have classes with Gryffindors. Low numbers keeps the suspicion low, at least, that's their reasoning.

Harry is given food but he refuses to eat. The vampire side of him knows something is wrong with the meals. Slowly, his thirst is growing. He sleeps nearly constantly to keep from going insane.

In the Great Hall at lunch on Tuesday, Spy Astoria is sharing some information she overheard...

"So, I heard Parvati Patil tell Lavender Brown that she seen Ron go into the Whomping Willow. Then, that Parvati didn't see him again for another two hours..." Astoria is cut off by Draco's waving hand.

"Do you think they will be keeping him in the Shrieking Shack?" The dark veela asks Pansy.

Blaise cuts in, "That's way too damn obvious."

Others nod in agreement.

"Oh! I know!" Nott jumps up. "Come on!" He hurries out of the Great Hall ... And straight to the library, his lithe frame disappearing behind the shelves.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Pike, and Astoria follow him... Only to freeze when they see him in the arms of Stephen Cornfoot, a well built, sandy haired Ravenclaw. He kisses the top of Theodore's dark haired head.

"What do y'all need?" Nott leans back to answer him while looking him in the eye.

"We need to know about the blueprints for Hogsmeade."

The group each gave their best '_what_?' expressions.

"Why?" Stephen leans against a sturdy table in the middle of the aisle.

"We are looking for place that Harry could be hidden." Draco pipes up.

"Oh, let me see..." The Ravenclaw takes off to a different part of the library.

"Were did you find him?" Pansy asks.

"In a tree. His animagus is a raven." Nott leans against the previously mentioned table. "He is a good guy."

"And we both happened to be gay. Here we go." Cornfoot sits a large book on the table.

They skim through the pages for a minute before stopping. Each had their head cocked.

"I didn't know there was a bunker." A fairly large cellar with three levels is shown on the pages. Astoria runs her finger over the outlines.

"Yea, it was built when Hogsmeade was. It was used for storage and safety purposes. Now it has been forgotten. Well not by everyone. I didn't remember it until now." Stephen smiles. "You have a lead."

**AN: So, wwhatis going to happen next? Yea it's short, but an update. Follow/Favorite and never be to shy to comment. **


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Saved Again_

"We may need you again Stephen." Draco takes the book and bolts.

"He means to say 'thank you.''' Astoria says as she walks out after Draco.

Blaise, Pike, and Pansy talk to Stephen while the other two go back to the Great Hall.

"When did you two get together?" Pansy is rather interested in the pair.

"Last year, a couple weeks before Christmas break." Nott replies.

Cornfoot adds, "It helped when neither of us went home for break." He winks and Nott blushes. "It does not help, however, that we are in separate houses. I just wish I could be with him more."

"Cute, but we need to go." Hermione sticks her head around the bookshelf. "Ron is on the move." Almost immediately, everyone is jumping up and heading for the door.

"Wait, someone needs to get Draco and Charlie!" Pike hisses.

"No time! Ron was going at a near dead sprint!" They all run to the front doors and out. Nott pulls ahead, right behind him Pike, Pansy, Hermione, then Blaise and Stephen are side by side.

Ron is just approaching the Whomping Willow. He freezes it and dives under. Moments later, the others are doing the same. When they come out into the Shrieking Shack, Ginny is waiting. She zaps them with a freezing spell and they go immobile. Ice coats their skin. Ginny leaves with a smile on her face.

Pansy closes her eyes against the pain, letting her mind wander for an animal of use...

Meanwhile, Ron has appeared at the bunker. Down in it, he opens Harry's cell door. "Potter."

Harry sleeps on, oblivious to his visitor. Until his ear gets yanked on. Yowling, he jumps, but is restrained by manacles at his wrists and ankles. His cloak had been pulled off, and his sleeves rolled up. The cold metal bites into his skin.

"Potter, you were ment to be in my family. Not with a bunch of Slytherins. They have tainted you."

"Oh, Harry, why have you betrayed us?" Ginny rounds the corner.

The bound hybrid gives the two a dirty look.

She kneels in front of him. "Tell me you will come back." Her hand brushes his face.

He growls at her.

"You bastard." She backhands him hard. Because of no nutrients going into his body, his skin is dry and cracked. It splits, producing a little blood. "After all I have done for you, you growl so ungratefully."

"Bitch." He rasps. Its barely audible.

She backhands him on the other cheek. "What's wrong Harry? Cat got your tongue?" Her nails scrape his arm.

He hisses out his pain.

"Come on Harry, what's wrong?" The torment continues.

Snape cocks his head at a bird that had landed in front of him and started laying out seeds. The lunch hour is almost over and Draco had just reappeared with a book and Astoria. 'MOONY'S' is spelled out. He stands quickly, scattering the seeds. The bird flies away. People look at him funny as he grabs Draco and storms out of the Great Hall. Charlie is close behind.

They leave the school through the Whopping Willow. Each stumbles over their robes as they see the others frozen on the floor. Severus cast a powerful warming spell. After a few moments their getting up.

"Pansy, that was smart using your abilities to message me. Now, were were you lot headed?"

She gasps, "Harry! Sir, you know the bunker on the other side of the village right? Harry is being held on the bottom floor! Let's go!"

Once again, they take off, running down main street. Draco and Charlie are pulling ahead because of the drive to get to their mate. When they reach the bunker door, Charlie shreds it to get inside. His eyes are now glowing gold.

The group charges down the stairwell. At the second level Draco stumbles, "I smell blood." He shares a frantic glance with the ginger before flying down the rest of the stairs.

They bust through a door to see: Ron with a frightened look, Ginny kneeling beside Harry, who has his teeth gritted with scratches all over his dry skin.

Tremors rock through the two mates, before they blurred. Charlie darted forward, tossing Ginny into Ron, then going to them. His form is shimmering, scales try to take over as his claws and enlarged teeth have. While Charlie holds them by their throats, Draco is getting the manacles off of Harry.

Once he finishes that, he is licking the smaller teen's face. "Char! He looks and tastes as if he is deteriorating!"

"Blood, Dray. Blood." Charlie says calmly while taking a rope and tying it around Ron's and Ginny's arms and legs. He confiscates their wands, tossing them to Snape. The rest of the crew is standing against the wall.

The blonde takes a deep breath. He rolls up his shirt sleeve, then presses his wrist to Harry's mouth. After a moment, the vampire bites down. Draco groans.

The others hover around the three mates, as Charlie had kneeled beside the busy pair. It doesn't take long for Draco to start shaking.

"Harry, let him go now!" The wyvern's voice rings in Harry's ears and head. He lets go with a whine and Charlie puts hiswrist in place, which is bitten seconds later.

Only a couple of quarts is taken out of the ginger's body before Harry lets go on his own will. A little life is seeping back into his skin.

"Stephen, Nott, Pike, Professor will you get the trash. Hermione, transfigure me a large pallet that my mates can lay on, with a long steel rope attached so I can carry them. Pansy, help her. Blaise, your going to have to help me move them up to the surface." Charlie makes the requests and they all hop to.

The four remove Ron and Ginny by dragging them, instead of making the trip easier by floating them. The girls race ahead. Blaise uses a locomotor charm to float Draco. Charlie picks up Harry and they quickly leave the bunker.

When they arrive, the carrier is ready. Snape had ordered a carriage, and they were all on it with a spot open for Blaise, who gently placed Draco on the metal pallet. Harry was placed beside him. "Thank you," Charlie says as the carriage starts to pull away. "Our pleasure," they reply.

With a low growl, the dominant mate of the three explodes into his wyvern form. Powerful gold legs bunch, talons grabbing the steel rope. Slender, muscle packed body stretches as the massive spiked wings do. They beat the air, bringing up the the pallet. Once he had cleared the trees in height, Charlie points in the direction of the school, his long spiked tail working as a rudder.

**AN: Harry has been saved! Tell me what you all think and want to see next, because y'all are never too shy to comment. Follow/Favorites make me happy. Thank you for all of the reviews. I read them even if i dont comment. Have a good day people! **


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22: The End Of Three_

"Can someone please take them to the Hospital Wing?" Charlie has phased back and is asking nearby people to help.

"We will," a couple Hufflepuffs step up. They take out their wands, floating to two mates away. Minutes later, the carriage with the rest of the group rolls up.

Causally, Charlie walks over to Blaise and whispers in his ear. The teen's eyes turn black as a creepy grin takes root. Just as casually, the ginger walks away, hands in pockets while whistling a cheery tune.

When Blaise turns his gaze on the two accused, his friends back away from them... Quickly.

In a sweep of a wand, their bonds are cut. In the next swish, the siblings are hoisted in the air by their ankles. Blaise circles underneath them, they spin too. He barely flicks his wand, moving it like a conductor silently counting off a beat. With each movement, paper cuts appear on the suspended ones' skin.

Students move closer to watch, though keep a fair sized arch around the boy who went demonic.

In his tower up above, Dumbledore is passing his office, plotting his next move.

In the Hospital Wing, Charlie is standing between his two sleeping mates and talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"How are they doing?"

"Mr. Malfoy is recovering from blood loss with the help of a potion. Mr. Potter, oh Mr. Potter, he is in a strange condition, but stable."

He nods. "Thank you."

She walks away to her office, as Draco starts to stir. "Char? Charlie?"

Stepping forward, the ginger lightly kisses his Veelas hand. "I'm here." At a rustle of sheets, both look to Harry.

He is standing as if in a dream state. Dull red eyes scan the room unseeing. Ears lay flat against messy hair. A nose twitches as the air gets scented. In the same dreamy state, he moves to the door.

"Let's follow him," Draco whispers. Charlie picks him up and follows the drifting Harry out the door. Steadily, they move through the halls, ending up outside.

When they got to where's Blaise is slowly torturing the two, a large out roar is triggered.

In sick fascination, everyone is watching blood slowly leak out of the hanging duo. Harry stops. Eyes glow to a brighter red. Tremors run through his petite body. In a fluent motion, he crouches, springs over the crowd, then lands on Ginny. Black wings spread as Harry wraps his legs around hers and latches onto her neck. The wings close around them.

The onlookers scream and move away, except for the small group that saved him earlier. The hybrid's mates move against the crowd, coming closer. Blaise, stops dancing around and focuses on keeping the hanging spell steady, as Ron is thrashing around like a lunatic. He is squealing like a pig for slaughter.

When Harry finishes, he jumps onto Ron, who slaps the vampire. In turn, the ginger's hand gets snapped. He screams out. His neck is punctured by a set of fangs, which quickly drink their fill.

Jumping down in front of the two dead bodies, Harry stands stalk straight with his wings stretched out. His fangs are bared. Power leaks off of him. Everyone stops, even his mates.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore has exited his coup. Other teachers behind him. The crowd parts a direct line to the core.

"You're a little late, Professor." Harry spits.

"What have you done?!" He had noticed the dead bodies.

"Gotten rid of a problem. You will be next."

"Are you threatening me Harry? You know that is not nice." Dumbledore tries to be the good guy.

"Yes, yes I am. And I have the power."

"Do you?"

Charlie and Draco stand on either side of Harry. More stand behind him. "Yes I do."

Dumbledore goes to reach for his wand. His hand freezes. "Harry.." He can't speak anymore. Eyes go frantic.

"There is only so much of you that I can stand. But I like my voice. So let's hear it for a couple minutes." The predator stalks his prey, circling.

"Your crimes are: withholding information, lying, cheating, being deceitful, and well existing." With each tick of the fingers, the old man moves into a more strenuous position. A couple tendons audibly snap.

"You have murdered." At this, Harry turns on his heal. "Father, I think the Dark entourage deserves a call."

The whole crowd gasps at 'Father'. They step back as Severus rolls back his sleeve. He presses his wand tip to his Mark. A few silent words later and black streaks fill the sky. He makes another motion with his wand.

Slytherins stand taller as the other houses cower together. Teachers try to form a defense line.

Cresting the hill, are mass of Death Eaters lead by Tom Riddle. The mass forms a line opposing the teachers as Tom stands by Harry.

"I see you have Dumb-de-Dumb in nots. Did I miss a show?" Tom looks at the hanging bodies, that Blaise is still stranding by, looking like an innocent black eyed demon.

"A small one. I requested you here via Snape so you can see the revenge of what wrong was delt to you. Because I want everyone to know that you are innocent. That James and Lily Potter was killed by Albus Dumbledore."

A scream pierces the air. Dumbledore's blood curling scream.

"I want you to admit it! Admit that you killed them! Admit to your greatest sin." Harry yells at the yelping man.

"I don't know what your talking about," he gasps. In turn, his right arm twists violently behind his back. The left arm's bones explode. Shards of bone stick out of his skin.

Several people try to go at Harry. Wands from the dark cloaked side are drawn. Two mates move into a defensive position. Wands are drawn by the students.

"FREEZE!" Tom, Harry, and Snape yell. Everything goes still. Even the birds seem to be holding their breath.

"My greatest accomplishment was the start of my major power reign. I regret nothing. Not the knight I killed your parents. Not even the day I killed my sister."

"Really?" Aberforth had lowered his black hood. "You actually admit it?"

"I admit to everything." That was the last thing he said as Snape hit him with a bolt of green light.

**AN: phew. That's done. So, what do you think about the show? Tell me what you think and what you want to see, because I know y'all are not too shy to comment. Follow/Favorite. Woooo Harry and Crew! **


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: It's Time_

A third of the students erupt in tears, teachers too. The darker side shuffle their feet.

"Snape, its time for you to take reign over the school." Tom says.

"I agree. I will also talk to McGonagall, get her to understand." Harry puts in.

"Alright. I'll run the school, but who will take care of the Ministry?"

"I will, but first, let's take care of this problem." Tom faces the crowd. "Inside! To the Great Hall! Now!"

The people get herded into the school. Harry and his family coming last. Once everyone is in their spots, Snape, Tom, Charlie, Draco, and Harry stood in front of everyone. Death Eaters stand side by side with their children along the walls, though most Slytherins sit at their table.

"There is going to be a change around here. Severus is going to be Headmaster. He is the Headmaster. McGonagall, your status does not get a raise. School will continue as normal." Tom states.

"What gives you the power to run the school as you wish?" Some upper year Gryffindor yells.

"Because I say so." Harry flutters his wings as he steps forward. His hands clench at the pending threat. "I inherited this school. I can shut this place down if I wished, but I have seen it as a home since I was eleven. You people may be against us. Our dark power. Our lack of caring for your system, your leaders. It's time for a change. It's time for darkness to rise!"

There is a cheer from Death Eaters and the like. Those behind Harry clap loudly. He exits out the Great Hall's doors with purpose.

"Alright! This is what's going to happen. You all will be going to continue to class, but there will be guards basically." Snape snaps his fingers. "Brothers and Sisters. Disperse among rooms. You know what to do." The Death Eaters file out.

A minute later, Harry flies back in. Fred and George on his tail. The two have crooked grins on their faces as they go to the front, and shake hands with the others. "Good going, bro!" They say to Charlie.

Harry drops into Draco's arms, then pulls "a bit of parchment" out of his robes. "Oh look at this. Twins, I bet you two know what this is."

"Oh-"

"Do-"

"We-"

"Ever!" The twins relieve the hybrid of the object.

"I want you to be my spies in a way. A central command of ord-"

"Should we be scared of a piece of parchment?" It was the same dude from earlier.

"This piece of parchment will tell us if you leave your dorm in the middle of the night to fuck your girlfriend. Go ahead and try it. See what happens to your ass." Harry turns back to Fred and George.

"And as central command of order, your job will to be tell were your teammates should go if someone is not were they are supposed to be. Like on a late night call for a piece of ass." Harry looks at the One-Who-Chooses-to-Queastion-Everything, who turns even redder.

"Great!"

"For now, you are alone." They shrug in response to Potter's statement.

"What are you sitting around for? Get yo class!" Snape claps his hands and everyone goes out the doors.

**AN: so Yupp, I was offline for a while or this would have been uup earlier. Follow/Favorite and tell me what y'all think and what you all want to see next because y'all are never too shy to comment. Think you for all the reviews and such. They make me smile. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: Silence_

"Silence. Such a wonderful thing."

"To bad it won't last forever, Harry." Draco seems almost depressed.

"Why don't you three go take a brake. Chill. We got this." Tom says with a slight smile.

"That's a good idea. Yes. Let's go visit the Shrieking Shack, it's quiet there." Charlie holds out his hands. "Let's disappear for a while."

His mates take his hands and they walk out of the room. Outside, they slip under the Whomping Willow, then into the Shack. Charlie sets up charms, then sighs.

"It's been a long damn day."

"I just want to relax with my mates for a while." Harry pulls them on the couch with him. He retracts his wings while kissing their hands. Draco transfigures the couch into a bed and they lay back, holding and loving each other.

At the castle, Severus is teaching his class, which is full of Gryffindors and Slytherins. The group of green is at ease, unlike the others.

Tom is trailing the halls, thinking how quiet it is.

Death Eaters move silently through the rooms.

"Peeves!" Is yelled from somewhere in the school.

"What the hell?!" Tom takes off to find the source, only to see a Ravenclaw clutching her books to her as the poltergeist floats in front of her, holding a can of spray paint. Several heads are poked out doors.

"Go away Peeves." Tom says calmly.

"I like it right here," he twirls around.

"Go." The Dark wizard flicks his fingers, sending the trouble through a wall. "Get to class." The girl runs off. "Go back to your studies." Heads disappear from sight.

With a tired sigh, Riddle continues his rounds.

**AN: Yes. I know this is short as hell. But I need ideas. Comment them to me. You know you are not scared. Follow/Favorite. Help me out of this writer's block because y'all love meh.**


	25. Chapter 25

This is not a story update, I know. I'm working on it. I thought I would tell you that I absolutely love all the support you readers have given me. Also, there's probably only a couple chapters left in this story. I will most likely put an epilogue at the end.

When I finally feel like I can, I will remaster this story. It will be titled **When Darkness Rises :Remastered. **

If you wonderful people want to read more of my works, get **wattpad, **if you don't have it, and follow mme. My user name is **onelayolfway. **

Have a good life until I update again, then still have a good life.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 25: Take Over_

In the shrieking shack, the boys got to know each other reeeaal well. A tumble in the sheets and a cleaning spell later, they are heading back to the castle.

Once inside, they get intercepted by the twins.

"Riddle very much.." Fred starts.

"Wants to riddle with you."

"Up on..."

"The second floor." They finish.

"Okay. Thanks." Harry rubs his head as him and his mates go for the stairs.

"Welcome!" The twins call as they walk off, the map held between them. They really love their job.

The three mates go upstairs and soon find Tom.

"So what did you want to riddle us?" Charlie asks with a smile.

"I can tell you talked with the twins. I am going to the place filled with angry people, and need assistance."

"Well babes, it looks like dear sweet Harry is going with the big bad Dark Lord to take over the Ministry. Have fun. Charlie and myself have things we need to do." Draco takes the ginger's hand and walks away.

A whimper escapes Harry when they disappear from sight.

"It's alright. You have me." Tom massages the small hybrid's shoulder as they walk back to the front of the building.

Once outside of the wards, they use apparition to get to the Ministry. Never in all of his life, had Harry heard an uproar like this one. Tom had made himself look like Voldemort. No nose and all.

Harry threw his arms out, putting up a shield just in time, as the first wave of spells hit the barrier.

"Nice reflexes. These people are not very careful." Tom mutters.

"The Dark Lord has Harry!" A male voice screams.

"He is too at ease. Harry is under the Imperius!" Someone else yells.

The hybrid, his voice magically amplified, calls out, "We seek the Minister. It is he we wish to talk with."

"I will get Dumbledore!" Kingsley shouts.

Voldemort smiles. "You can drop the act, for he is dead."

"Well, in that case, Scrimgeour is in his office. Follow me." After erecting a shield about himself, the tall man leads the pair upstairs.

Around them, there's a great turmoil. Everyone shouting, running around, occasionally throwing spells. A few tried to block the way, but they were easily flicked to the side.

When they got to the door, it had been locked and magically barricaded. Wait, there's a couple chairs. Still, pathetic.

"Together now." Tom says. They throw different spells, charms, and curses at once. The magic blocks fall with a crash. "The door Harry?"

The teens wings unfurl, his body showing more of his vampire side. With a growl, he throws his body against the door, which nearly caves. He does it again more firmly. The door splinters inward, shards fly everywhere.

The Minister cowers in his chair as Harry throws the chairs to the side. "Hello Minister," he casually growls.

"Rufus." Voldemort says as he walks in.

The man of political power tosses a couple curses at the man of no nose. Tom sends them back at Rufus, who blocks the stunner and gets hit by the body lock.

Now, a rigid Minister is on the floor behind his desk. Kingsley drags him out.

Harry stands close to Tom, their hands brushing.

"What are we going to do with him?" The darker man asks.

"Well Kingsley, I think it is time for a public announcement. Harry, will you help him lift Rufus?"

Together, they spell the Minister upright and float him behind Voldemort onto a balcony.

"People, it is I! Tom Riddle, you all know me as Voldemort. Since I am going to be completely honest with you, let me show you my transformation." He drops his veil, and the people gasp at his appearance.

"First order of business. I will be taking over. Yes, yes. I am pretty sure that you all absolutely love Rufus, here. The thing is, he is about to die. Also, I have already taken over Hogwarts. My people there are keeping order, after the very traumatic Death of Albus Dumbledore."

A great cry went up. "You killed him!"

"Actually no. His brother did. The other two deaths were by Harry here." In response, Harry hisses with his fangs bared. People actually start crying. Saying things like, "He has turned our Saviour into a monster."

"Kingsley, my second in command here, do you want him?" Tom asks pointing at the bound man.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Harry? You hungry?"

"Yes. The work I've done today, I'm a bit hungry." He jumps onto Rufus and sinks his fangs into the man's neck. Wings flared out, he drinks till the prey's heart stops.

The people are crying in terror.

"This is me!" Harry calls out. "Accept or suffer. The new power is in!"

**AN: Well, what do you tthink? Tom is taking control. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for all the reads, reviews, and Follow/Favorites. If you haven't done that do it! Comment because you people are not to shy to speak up. Also, for those that mentioned it. I did not do a dirty scene, because I haven't done a scene of this case before, and I didn't want to have to delete it from my chapter before posting. Until I post again. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 26: Baby_

~Two weeks later

Tom and Kingsley are settling down the Ministry. Like Hogwarts, things are becoming calmer, and more relaxed. Even though the major areas like this are progressing well, that is not were the news is at.

Three mates are in the Room of Requirement. They are sitting on a pile of pillows. The young Submissive has something to tell the other two. Worry is on the face of the dominants.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Draco asks.

Harry takes a deep breath. "That's just it. We are having one."

It takes a second for them to register what he has said. They hug each other, full of joy. Two hands find their way to a small stomach.

"A baby." Charlie sighs.

"I want to tell the others. They would be so happy." Harry jumps up. "Daddy would be so happy."

The other two look at each other in fear. "...yea... Of course... Daddy." They sound like the twins as they get up and follow their mate.

The Raven haired teen bounds down the stairs and through the halls. He bursts through the Great Hall as lunch is in progress.

"Snape.. Dad.. I have ... Something to ... Tell you.." He gasps out as he makes it to the teachers' table. The headmaster had stood and jumped the table as soon as the boy burst through the doors. His mates take their time getting to the table.

"What's wrong?" Snape's hands are on his boy's shoulders.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Harry says loud enough for the whole, silent room to hear.

The Slytherins jump up cheering with the twins and the rest of his close friends. The rest of the students and teachers clap.

The Dark Elf headmaster hugs the teen while sending glares of pain to the ones he deems responsible. The pair's faces hold looks of fear.

"I need to tell Grandfather! Can I use the fireplace in your office?"

"Of course." Snape barely finishes as Harry grabs Charlie's and Draco's hands and quickly leaves.

"I bet it's a girl!" Fred calls out as soon as the door shuts.

"Have you seen Charlie? I put my money on it being a boy!" George calls.

"Shut up." Snape growls.

"I say girl." Hermione calls out.

"The Malfoy line hasn't had a female in ages. Boy!" Blaise calls out.

Pretty soon, the twins are collecting bets as the three mates make it up to the office. They stand in the the fire place, and Charlie sends them to the Ministry.

Appearing in the main room, they head to the Minister's office, were they found Tom sitting at his desk. Without knocking, Harry had bound in.

The man had stood, at first in anger, but now in surprise.

"Harry. What's up?"

"Grandfather, I'm having a baby!"

"You are what?"

"Having a baby! Is it okay if I use your floo?"

"Yea..."

The poor man, so full of shock, he didn't realize what his Harry had said until he left. Quickly, he also used the floo to get to Grimmauld Place. Here he heard a scream of pain, in the sitting room.

Another came as he went through the door. Both Draco and Charlie are on the floor. Remus and Sirius have their wands raised. Harry has his hands over his mouth.

Suddenly, Snape appears behind Tom. "Serves them right." He mutters.

Harry, however is not very pleased. He flicks his fingers at the older males who, freeze as their blood holds them in place.

The teen moves to his mates, both are clutching their junk while curled up on the floor.

"My balls.." Draco moans.

"Sorry Baby, I don't think I can grant you another child." Charlie grits through his teeth.

"What the fuck spell was that?" The blonde asks.

None of the men can speak. Til Harry flicks his fingers again, that is.

"A spell of our own creation." Remus replies, an arm thrown around Sirius.

"Don't do it again. If you do, your balls will be on the line." The teen meets the eyes of those around him who smile sweetly. A scared smile.

After a couple minutes, the boys get to the feet. The three mates are surrounded by the men.

"If it matters any to you Harry, I say its a girl." Sirius comments.

"Not you too." Severus grumbles amongst peals of laughter.


	28. Chapter 28

_EPILOGUE: Two Years Later_

In the sitting room of Grimmauld Place, three people are watching a fourth. Close family is in the dinning room, putting up a few decorations for a birthday party.

Harry is sitting in an armchair, with a smile on his face and a hand on his slightly swollen stomach. His mates are sitting on the floor playing with a baby in a pink dress, who is crawling around. Her fiery red hair sits flat, green eyes set in a sharp face look around. She is a perfect mix of her three parents.

Draco takes care to make sure the baby looks as sophisticated as him, while Charlie would let her play in the mud. Sirius and Remus spoil the child rotten.

Apparently finished with what they were doing, Snape, Siri, Remy, Tom, the twins, Blaise, Hermione and a few others have came into the room to watch the baby.

The little girl has crawled over to Charlie and grasped his shirt sleeve. Slowly, she pulls herself up. Her daddy puts a hand on her back. Everyone claps softly.

"Look, Harry. Phoenix is standing!" Charlie gushes.

"Yes." Harry answers with a smirk. "Like Phoenix, Darkness has risen."

**_The End_**

**AN: Thank you to all my readers who have stuck with me through this. It means a lot to me and encouraged me to finish. Eventually, I will remaster. And maybe, put another story up. But there will be no sequel, this is it. I appreciate all of you. Until next time, goodbye. **

** Love, **

** Mary (aka) unicorn-writer.**


End file.
